


Salem Center Academy 17 - Council Of War

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [17]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyana and the Avengers plan to stop an imminent alien invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 17 - Council Of War

Scene: The Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters - Time: NOW

It is 6:30 AM on a Tuesday morning, and Illyana Rasputin and David Bond are meeting in the school kitchen for a quick cup of coffee, and a planning session before the school day starts. 

Illyana: So I promised Doctor Green and his wife that I would have some sort of fee or bill for Doug's room and board and tuition - and I haven't the first idea what to do. How much to charge, or anything. 

David: I don't know. Kind of exciting to have our first paying customer, don'tcha think? 

Illyana: I'm trying not to panic, actually.

David: What's the need for panic? Although, if you're going to be - finally - compensated for your time, maybe it's time I started writing out some long overdue checks. [he grins] Or maybe my folks should. 

Illyana: God. David. Don't start. For all the work you do around here, I should be paying you.

David: I'm not complaining, boss. I can't imagine being anywhere else - or doing anything else. 

Illyana: Well, you're a godsend to me, Mr. Bond. There's no way I can repay you for all you do, every day. 

David [smiling]: Just trying to help, boss. Okay. Let's try to break this down into manageable chunks. We can come up with a reasonable estimate for room and board. We can look at our current expenses, like our grocery and utility bills, and divide that into eighths . . . and if one bedroom constitutes one eighth of the rent on the property . . . oh, and I'm assuming, we'll need to get Doug his own tablet, too?

Illyana [groaning]: Yes, we will. Another item on the ever growing list of things to do. 

David: One thing you should seriously consider, Illyana. Your time is valuable. Don't be afraid to charge for it. We can also find what some other boarding schools are charging for their services, and kind of use that as a measuring stick. 

Illyana: I know. It's just - God, I wish Emma were here right now. If ever I needed her . . .

David: Is there any way we could take a look at the old books - I mean, financial records - from the Massachusetts Academy?

Illyana: I'm sure those records exist, but now that Emma's gone, I have no idea where they might be, or who might have them. I'm not sure how much use they'd be, anyways. Emma selected only the wealthiest clients. 

David: Couldn't your friend Professor Pryde help you out with this?

Illyana: She might. Although, frankly, the whole time I was at Xavier's, I don't think any student or their family was ever billed for anything. 

David: What, Xavier footed the bill for everything?

Illyana: Well, he was rich. And so many of the students were castoffs, runaways or orphans - even the students who had families certainly didn't have money enough to pay for what Charles Xavier did for his students every day.

David: I think it's safe to say, whatever you decide to charge, you'll be underpaid too. 

Illyana [making a face]: I didn't start this school in order to make money. It was kind of the furthest thing from my mind. 

David: Well, you said it yourself, we can't live off of Emma's savings forever. Sooner or later, we'll have to start generating our own income somehow. I'm pretty sure Eva's mom can't afford us. Or Fabio or Christopher's families either, for that matter. Hey, maybe we should look into getting ourselves a not-for-profit status. If nothing else, it would go a lot easier, when it's time to do taxes for the school.

Illyana slumps forward, burying her head in her arms. 

Illyana: I am so not ready for this.

David: Hey, boss, it's not exactly the end of the world here. I mean, now we'll have some kind of money coming in to help defray costs, and every little bit will help. 

Illyana [sitting back up again]: You're right. Of course you're right.

David: And maybe your buddies at the DHS can help. I'm guessing one of their branches deals with this kind of stuff all the time. 

Illyana [grinning wryly]: I practically live at that building. In fact, I have to go back again tonight.

David [frowning]: Again? Why? Didn't you do your therapy thing yesterday?

Illyana: Tonight's adoption class night. First of the seminars I have to take, in order to satisfy the requirements for adopting Irma and Phoebe. 

David: How many classes do you need to take?

Illyana: Just four. Sergei was right. The girls are almost adults, and they're already in my care. So the state will be only too happy to sign the papers and keep two more kids out of the foster care program - once they've indemnified themselves first, of course.

David: So, what's the plan for today, then? 

Illyana: After breakfast, I'll take the boys up to the hilltop. For one thing, I want to see if we can coax Doug into manifesting his powers. If he can - then we'll start to work on control. I'd like you and the girls to sit in on Dr. McCoy's science lecture today. 

David: Sure, if that's what you want. But I have to be honest, a lot of what he says goes right over my head.

Illyana [grinning]: A lot of what he says goes over everyone's head. That's par for the course. 

David: How about in the afternoon?

Illyana: One on one sessions for the girls. I was hoping I could have you and the boys go pick up anything that Doug will need for his stay - 

David: - like another tablet?

Illyana: For starters, yes. I'm trying to coax Katya into letting me borrow Betsy for a week. If nothing else, she can put our cuckoos through a telepathic boot camp.

David: Did you still want to try having a mental Aikido session with the girls?

Illyana: Yeah, we might even try that today, if we have time. And I'd greatly appreciate if you could join that session.

David: Sure. I've never done the whole astral plane thing before. It sounds wild. 

Illyana: It can be very - weird. Just to warn you. Anyway, I thought we could sequester ourselves in the gym - 

David: The gym? But, this is going to be all in our heads, right?

Illyana: Yes, but we don't want to be disturbed while we're all linked. And the living room isn't exactly the most private place in the house. 

David [grinning]: That's for sure. 

Illyana: We'll see how the day goes. It seems like every time I make concrete plans for classes, something happens to interrupt it. 

Just then, an atmospheric disturbance occurs inside the kitchen, and a mystical portal appears.

Illyana [sighing]: Case in point.

David [alarmed]: Are we code red, boss?

Illyana: No, no. It's all right, David. We're okay. I recognize this portal. 

The portal opens, and Carol Danvers steps through. 

Illyana [in total surprise]: Carol! [recovering from her shock, she gives her a quick hug] I wasn't expecting to see you. 

Carol: Hello, Illyana. Good morning, David. 

David: So sorry, which one are you again?

Carol [smiling]: I'm Lt. Colonel Carol Danvers of the U.S. Air Force. Although, when I'm wearing this rig - [pointing to her costume] - I'm known as Captain Marvel. 

David: Captain Marvel. Right. 

Carol [grinning at David's bemusement]: So sorry to burst in on you like this, Illyana, but - 

Illyana: You got ahold of Doctor Strange. I recognize the portal. 

Carol: Steve, Tony and I are in his house in Greenwich Village right now. We were hoping you could spare us a few moments. 

Illyana: Actually, Carol, you couldn't have picked a better time. I have classes to teach all day, but I'm off the hook until Eva gets done with yoga, so I have two hours free right now. Or as free as my day gets, anyways.

David: Wait, wait. You can't just steal our professor - 

Carol: I promise, David, she will be right back. I'm not taking her to fight bad guys this morning. 

David: Oh, so, no life-sucking monsters from outer space, then?

Carol [grinning]: Not today. Although we will be talking about them. 

David: You promise you're bringing her right back?

Carol: She'll be back in time for breakfast.

Illyana [giving David a wink]: And I'll be starving. Don't worry, David. This shouldn't take long. 

She gestures, and her outfit changes from her workout clothes to her Magik uniform. 

David: Okay, boss. Good luck, you guys.

Illyana: See you soon!

Illyana joins hands with Carol, and the two women step into the portal. As abruptly as it appeared, the portal vanishes.

David: I am so never gonna get used to that. 

A few moments later, Illyana and Carol reappear in the Sanctum Sanctorum of Doctor Stephen Strange. They enter into an ornate sitting room, and there to greet them in full costume are Captain America and Iron Man, along with Doctor Strange himself. Illyana sees the mage and quickly rushes to him and hugs him tightly. 

Doctor Strange: Excuse me, Miss . . . Rasputin, isn't it?

Illyana steps back and looks at her old friend. Yet he is no longer old. Taking in a sharp breath, Illyana realizes that the Stephen Strange who knows her is older - much, much older. The Stephen Strange before her now is a much younger man. She takes his hands in hers and squeezes them gently, looking at him with undisguised warmth and affection.

Illyana [smiling]: Doctor Stephen Strange.

Doctor Strange: Have we met?

Illyana: I'm Illyana Rasputin. And yes, we do know each other.

Doctor Strange: Please forgive me, but I do not recall our meeting.

Illyana: We have met. But I think when you know me . . . is still in your future.

Doctor Strange: Is it indeed.

Illyana: Many years from now, I came to you for help - or perhaps I should say I will come to you for help. And you saved my life.

She gives him a radiant smile.

Illyana: One day, I will turn up on your doorstep, full of anger and hate, and hurting so badly I could hardly stand. You healed me. Made me whole again. I don't think I ever thanked you for what you did then, so I'd like to thank you now. [she kisses his cheek] Thank you for saving my life. And when you do finally meet the younger me, please remember today, and know that she - and I - will always be grateful for what you did. 

She gives him one quick hug and then steps away. 

If Doctor Strange finds the meeting awkward, he shows no outward sign. He smiles cordially. 

Doctor Strange: In that case, I am very pleased to meet you, Miss Rasputin. And I will look forward to making your acquaintance once again. 

Tony: Yeah, this is all very touching, can we please get on with this?

Illyana turns to face the original Iron Man.

Illyana: Tony Stark. I can't say I'm pleased to see you.

Tony: The feeling's mutual. 

Illyana starts to advance on Iron Man, her eyes glinting with hatred, but Carol gently restrains her. 

Carol: Tony, I'm only going to say this once. You're here to listen, not to talk. So shut up. 

Tony: Oh, don't get your -

Carol: I mean it, Tony. Not one word. The only time you're allowed to speak is when you decide to say the words "I'm" and "sorry" to Illyana. Until then . . . button it. 

Tony makes a vague gesture like he is about to argue, but then decides against it, and lapses into a sullen silence. 

Carol [sighing and releasing Illyana]: All right, Steve, and Stephen, the floor is yours. 

Steve: All right, everyone, as you know, our planet has recently faced numerous attacks from an alien force - the vanguard of an invading army. I say "alien" only because no one knows exactly where these things are coming from, or how they are getting here. To date, there have been five such incidents. Illyana and her students were involved in two of them, and the Avengers handled the other three. Stephen, if you wouldn't mind - ?

Doctor Strange nods, and he projects a holographic image of the earth as a globe in the center of the room. On the globe, the sites of the attacks are marked with small, flashing red lights.

Steve: These - creatures - appear to be looking for pressure points, fault lines between the realities that will allow them to enter our world. There doesn't seem to be any pattern to the locations of the attacks, but our best guess is, they are looking for entry points where the barriers between the worlds are the weakest. And as near as we can tell, these hostiles look upon all humans as food.

Tony: How do we know that they have a whole army trying to get in?

Doctor Strange: Because I can sense them, beyond the skin of the world. I sense their hunger. They number in the millions.

Tony: Does this mean you know where they are?

Doctor Strange: Unfortunately, no. Because they are manifesting from some dimension outside our own, I cannot get an accurate fix on their location - or where they might choose to penetrate next. 

Steve: I think it's safe to assume they are literally all around us. 

Carol: I don't know if this is significant, but there hasn't been a repeat attack at any one location.

Illyana: The first instance wasn't really an attack. I think that was an accident.

Steve: How so?

Illyana: My daughters are telepaths. Each of them was able to briefly mind-link with each of these creatures. The first creature we encountered in Los Angeles was not what we would consider sentient. It had limited coherent thought, and it was as bewildered as we were by its arrival in our world. But during the fight in Seattle, one of my daughters was able to hold a mind link for several seconds. She wasn't able to understand its language, but its intentions were plain enough. It had pushed its way in deliberately. We're pretty sure these more intelligent creatures saw what happened in L.A., and from that time tried to find their own way in. My daughter is also convinced the creature sent a signal back to wherever it came from. We're assuming that means it transmitted a message to its fellow creatures, the ones that Stephen - Doctor Strange - is now sensing. 

Steve: And the incidents have been escalating ever since.

Carol: So if they manage to rip a hole into our reality, they just all come pouring in? All several million of them?

Doctor Strange: That is essentially correct. 

Carol [to Steve]: Even with every Avenger, and Illyana's team helping, there's no way we can fight them all off. 

Illyana: They are vulnerable to magic. And to fire. And physical force can overwhelm them temporarily.

Carol: Yeah, but we're talking about millions of them. And even if we call in everyone we know, that's maybe fifty heroes on our side. Those aren't odds I'd like to take in a fight.

Doctor Strange: I think it's safe to say, we do not want to fight a war on our own soil. If that happens, we would almost certainly lose.

Steve: Is there some way we can keep them on their side of the fence?

Doctor Strange: I have been trying to come up with a way to do just that, but I am limited in the information I have.

Illyana: I will be happy to share all I know. And if it will be of any use, I can have my daughters give you whatever information they were able to glean when they attempted to read the creatures' minds.

Doctor Strange: That would be very helpful, Miss Rasputin, thank you.

Illyana: Call me Illyana - please. 

Doctor Strange [smiling]: That would be very helpful, Illyana. 

Tony: Would any kind of energy barrier - like a force field - be of any help?

Doctor Strange: As near as we can tell, anything generated by our technology has no effect on these creatures. Illyana is right. The forces that can affect them must either be mystical, or they must be primal, like fire. 

Carol: And I suppose we have no idea when they intend to launch this invasion of theirs?

Doctor Strange: I think it's fair to say their forces are gathered. The attack could come at any time.

Steve: As soon as they find a hole that's big enough - or a place weak enough to tear a bigger hole.

Doctor Strange: Yes. 

Carol [suppressing a shudder]: Terrific. Isn't there anything we can do?

Doctor Strange: I believe that with Illyana's help, we can erect a mystical "early warning system" to give us notice if a breach is imminent anywhere around the globe. Such a device would not halt an attack in any way. But it might give us some time to mount a defense.

Tony: How much time are we talking about?

Doctor Strange: I cannot say for certain. An hour, perhaps a little more. 

Carol [to Steve]: That's not a lot of time to mobilize a force. And what if these creatures break through in more than one place?

Steve: I don't think we'd have any choice but to send whoever is closest to each breach point. 

Illyana: There's another problem. These creatures, when they are wounded, "bleed" a substance that to human skin is very like acid. Except that the substance is also magical, so conventional medical treatments won't help anyone who is wounded.

Tony: So, we kill them, they spew their gunk everywhere, and we all die anyway.

Doctor Strange: I think our imperative should be finding a way to keep them out. Once they enter our reality, the results will be catastrophic.

Steve: We can't just erect a wall of magical iron bars all around the globe for all time. Somehow, we have to convince these creatures that Earth is off-limits. 

Carol: Or too dangerous to be worth culling. 

Illyana: What about the dates and times of the breach attempts? Is there any pattern there that could help us?

Steve [shaking his head]: Again, as with the locations, they appear to be completely random. 

Carol: How long since the last attack?

Steve: One week ago, near Tokyo. 

Tony: Can we hope that only one of these things can get through any breach at one time?

Steve: That's what they've done so far, but I'm convinced that was solely for the purposes of gathering information. When the real attack comes, they'll arrive in force.

Doctor Strange: Which is why it is imperative we begin to make our preparations immediately. Illyana, would it be possible to bring your daughters here this morning?

Illyana: Yes, of course. They're just about to get ready for school. We can be back here in ten minutes.

Doctor Strange: Then please allow me to summon another portal for you.

Illyana [turning to Iron Man]: Just one other thing. It's time for you to leave.

Tony: Sorry, what?

Illyana: I may have forgiven you for what happened in Dallas - 

Tony: Forgiven ME? That's a laugh.

Illyana [coldly]: Of course I've forgiven you. You're still breathing. But my daughters won't be willing to stand in the same room with the man who murdered their mother. 

Tony: Now, just a minute, you little -

Illyana [trembling with anger]: Shut up! I'm going to bring my daughters here in ten minutes. If you're still standing there when that happens, the first thing they are going to do when they see you is wipe your brain. And so help me God, I will let them do it. So do us all a favor, and get lost. 

Iron Man charges his repulsor rays. Illyana's sword begins to glow, and she reaches for it.

Illyana: You want to throw down with me, asshole?

Carol [angrily]: Tony, Illyana, that's enough from both of you! Stand down! NOW!

With great reluctance, Illyana finally stands back, arms at her sides.

Carol: Tony, turn off those goddamned rays right now, or I will carry you out of here myself.

Tony [grunting in disgust]: Fine. Whatever. [he powers down] I don't see why we need Little Miss Hostile's help anyway. She and her brats will only be in the way. 

Steve: We need her, Tony. That I promise.

Tony [his voice thick with derision]: There's nothing she can do that we can't do better on our own, Captain America, Sir.

Carol [to Steve]: God. What kind of day is it, when I'M the one playing peacemaker?

Steve [grinning, and taking Tony's arm]: Stephen, we'll leave you and the ladies to get on with this. Please call us if you make any headway. 

Doctor Strange: Thank you, Captain. I will.

Steve: Come on, Tony, we're just in the way now. Let's leave them to get on with it.

Tony: You're not seriously suggesting we piss ourselves in front of little Miss Magic Book and run away like - 

Steve: Tony, enough. Come on, let's go.

Disgruntled, Iron Man allows Captain America to escort him from the room with considerable ill grace. 

Once outside in foyer, Captain America turns to his friend. 

Steve: You know, it wouldn't have hurt you any to apologize to Illyana. She's willing to let bygones be bygones. Even for this.

Tony: Yeah, well, I don't do sorry.

Steve [smiling grimly]: Yes, we've all noticed. But this will go a lot smoother if you guys make peace. We've got a whole army of ugly just waiting to take us out, Tony. I'd really rather we not go down fighting each other. 

Tony: Hey, that whole thing in Dallas was an accident. The courts exonerated us. I'm not going to grovel in front of that little witch just because her best friend happened to be standing too close to an oil tank when it blew up.

Steve: Tony. Please. For the good of the planet, for the sake of us all, be the better man here. Offer your condolences. And do it sincerely. I promise, Illyana will accept them. And then we can all get on with the far more important business of saving the world. Okay?

Iron Man is doing a slow burn.

Steve: Our pride is the least important thing to be injured here, Tony.

Tony: Says you. [sighing dejectedly] All right. All right. I'll do it. 

Steve: Thank you. 

Tony: And when she still tries to take me out with that freaky sword of hers, I'll blast her into next week and then I'll say, "I told you so."

Steve: It won't happen, Tony. Trust me. You want to be a hero, this is heroes' work.

Tony: Don't try to butter me up.

A few moments later, Illyana and Carol have returned to the Salem Center Academy. She looks at the clock on the kitchen wall. It reads 7:20 AM.

Illyana: Perfect timing. [putting a finger to her temple] Irma, Phoebe, can you girls hear me?

Irma and Phoebe [speaking in unison telepathically]: Morning, mom.

Illyana: Come to the kitchen, on the double. Dress for combat. R.T.A.

Phoebe: Just the two of us?

Illyana: Just the two of you.

Irma: On our way!

Carol [quietly]: Please pardon me for saying this, but I still think it's wonderful that you adopted those two girls. 

Illyana: I love them, Carol. I'm just angry for the circumstances that left them on my doorstep.

Carol: I know. 

She gives Illyana a somber smile.

Carol: Let their love heal you, Illyana. In times to come, that's what you'll remember.

Illyana: I don't think I'll ever forget being this angry.

Carol: No, you won't forget. But with your daughters' help, it won't hurt as badly. 

Illyana [regarding her friend critically]: Why do I get the feeling you're speaking from experience?

Carol's smile turns distinctly sad.

Carol: We've all lost people we love, Illyana. It doesn't get better. But I promise you, it does get easier. Love them with the whole of your heart. You won't ever regret it. 

Illyana returns her friend's sorrowful smile. A few moments later, Irma and Phoebe come into the kitchen, dressed in their new outfits. Carol is quite taken aback by their appearance. 

Carol: Oh, my.

Phoebe: Good morning, Captain Marvel. Yeah. We know, we look like our mom. 

Irma: We get that a lot.

Carol points hesitantly to her temple.

Phoebe: No, we're not in your head.

Irma: You're projecting so loud, we don't have to be. 

Carol [suppressing a shudder]: Yikes. Girls, I think you know I have offered my apologies to Illyana. I'd like to offer them to you as well.

Phoebe: It's okay. We know what you did for mom. Doing the blood oath, I mean.

Irma: And we're very grateful. 

Phoebe: Thank you, for being sorry for real.

Irma: It means a lot.

Carol: Do you girls do this sort of thing a lot?

Phoebe: You mean, talking back and forth?

Irma: Finishing each other's sentences?

Irma and Phoebe [speaking together in perfect unison]: Would it creep you out less if we spoke like this? Because we can, you know.

Illyana: Girls, enough, please. Don't let them rattle you, Carol. It's just an effect of the hive mind.

Carol: It's all right. I've had more than a few telepaths inside my head in my time. Girls, I hope you know, I'm truly sorry for the loss of your mother and your friends.

Irma: Thank you, Captain Marvel. 

Phoebe: If you need to hear us say, we forgive you, we do. 

Irma: Completely.

Phoebe: We know it was an accident, and we don't blame you.

Irma: We know you would have changed things if you could.

Carol [softly]: Thank you.

Illyana: All right, girls, we need to go. Please send a ping to David, tell him we'll rejoin everyone at breakfast time. 

Irma [touching a finger to her temple]: Done. 

Phoebe: Where are we going, mom?

Illyana [smiling]: Today, you girls get to meet Doctor Stephen Strange. 

Phoebe [eyes wide]: We DO? 

Irma: Wow!

Illyana: He's going to want to hear all about what you girls experienced in Los Angeles and in Seattle. And he's probably going to request to have access to your thoughts. 

Irma: We're okay with that, mom.

Phoebe: We'll do anything we can to help.

Irma: Thank you, Captain Marvel.

Phoebe: That's really nice of you to think that.

Illyana looks at Carol questioningly.

Carol: I was just thinking, how proud I would be, to have daughters like these. 

Illyana [smiling]: Yes, I am. All right, everyone, next stop, Greenwich Village!

Doctor Strange's portal re-opens and the cuckoos gape in amazement. 

Phoebe: Whoa.

Carol: It's all right, girls. It's similar to the teleport discs your mom summons. Hop inside and we'll be there in no time.

The four women step inside the circumference of the portal, and a few moments later, it disappears from sight.

A few moments later, the portal re-appears in the Sanctum Sanctorum of Doctor Strange. The mage looks up with a smile as the women enter.

Illyana: Stephen, I would like you to meet my daughters. This is Irma, and this is Phoebe. Irma, Phoebe, this is Doctor Stephen Strange, my trusted friend and mentor.

Doctor Strange [inclining his head in greeting]: Welcome, ladies. Enter, and be at peace. 

Irma: Thank you.

Phoebe: It's an honor to meet you. 

Doctor Strange: Has your mother told you what I need from you today?

Irma: She told us you'd like to view our memories from the creatures' attacks.

Doctor Strange: And to that end, will you allow me access to your minds and memories?

Phoebe: Actually, we think we can offer something better.

Doctor Strange: Can you indeed?

Irma: My sister and I can pull all of us into the astral plane.

Phoebe: That way, you can view the incidents just as we did.

Irma: Real time, street level view. 

Doctor Strange: Excellent. In that case, ladies, please, seat yourselves. 

He indicates several large, comfortable, upholstered chairs ringing a central table. Everyone sits.

Irma [to Doctor Strange]: We take it, you're familiar with this technique?

Doctor Strange [smiling]: I have experienced it many times. 

Irma: My sister and I - we're not really adepts at this.

Phoebe: Not yet.

Irma: But we believe we can bring everyone into the events and out again, without any problems.

Phoebe: Or any headaches afterwards.

Doctor Strange: I have no doubts as to your skills. Please proceed at your discretion. I have unlocked my mind to you. 

Irma: Thank you. Captain Marvel, would you like to see this too?

Carol: Very much. What do I need to do?

Phoebe: Just close your eyes and relax. You may feel something odd, like someone gently pushing just behind your forehead, but just try to stay relaxed.

Irma: It just means that Phoebe and I are linking everyone's minds together.

Phoebe: We'll be as gentle as we can. 

Carol [closing her eyes]: Whenever you're ready, girls. 

Phoebe: Okay, everyone, here we go!

Moments later, Illyana, Carol, Doctor Strange and the cuckoos find themselves in Los Angeles - or rather, Phoebe's memory of it. They watch the attack in its entirety, and then after a slow dissolve, they are in Seattle. Doctor Strange watches both incidents with rapt attention. After the memories have played out, everyone finds themselves sitting once again in Doctor Strange's house. Carol shakes her head slightly, physically pushing away the disorientation.

Doctor Strange [almost musing to himself]: Most remarkable.

Illyana: Stephen?

Doctor Strange [to the cuckoos]: Thank you, ladies. You do yourselves a disservice. Your skills are already highly developed. 

Irma: Thank you. 

Carol: Did you see anything that could help us find a way to fight these things?

Doctor Strange: Not yet, but, after seeing both incidents with the detail that Irma and Phoebe were able to provide, I think I now know the best approach to take for our "early warning system". For that, Illyana, I shall need your help. 

Illyana: Of course. If you anticipate the casting to take some time, then let me send the girls home. 

Doctor Strange: Actually, I think the spell is simple enough that you and I can cast it in a matter of minutes - no more than ten at the most. 

Irma [hesitantly]: In that case - may we - may we watch?

Illyana frowns.

Phoebe: If we won't be in the way, we'd like to see you and our mom doing magic spells together.

Doctor Strange: Certainly, if that is what you wish, and if your mother has no objections.

He looks over at Illyana, who, after a moment's consideration, nods her assent.

Doctor Strange: I would only ask, while your mother and I are casting, that you sit quietly and do not speak - not even with telepathy. We must not be distracted from what we are trying to do. The spell is not difficult, but it does require unbroken concentration.

Irma: We understand. 

Doctor Strange: Then that's settled. Illyana, just sit comfortably for a moment, please. 

Doctor Strange gestures, and the chair Illyana is sitting in glides noiselessly and effortlessly across the room, until she and the mage are sitting directly across from one another. 

Doctor Strange: Illyana, if you will be so kind as to give me your hands. Everyone, Illyana and I will appear to be in meditation for a few minutes, and I ask that you remain seated, and do not speak until I give you leave to do so. Am I understood?

Carol and the cuckoos nod somberly. 

Doctor Strange: Very well. Illyana, close your eyes, and we'll begin.

Irma and Phoebe quickly sit side by side on a loveseat and clasp hands.

For a few moments, nothing appears to happen, as both Illyana and Doctor Strange slow and deepen their breathing, until they inhale and exhale together, their breathing joined. Doctor Strange begins to chant in a low, sonorous voice. After a few moments, Illyana's voice joins with his. They speak no words in a conventional sense - their vocalizations have a rhythm and cadence that is utterly unique, but as natural as breathing. The next change is slow and subtle. The ambient light begins to dim, as if the sun outside a window might have gone behind a cloud. Then, slowly, tiny tendrils, filaments of light begin to spin like a web around the mage and the demon sorceress, growing, expanding, pushing outward, becoming brighter and brighter, until Carol, Irma and Phoebe all have to squint their eyes shut against the brilliance. 

And then, like a soap bubble popping, noiseless, the light is gone. 

Carol and the cuckoos open their eyes. 

Doctor Strange and Illyana are seated as before, but both relax and open their eyes as well. Doctor Strange smiles.

Doctor Strange: It's done.

Illyana exhales with a mixture of awe and relief. 

Illyana: That was - amazing, Stephen. Every time I sit with you, I appreciate how much more I've yet to learn. 

Doctor Strange: So, at some point in the future, I am to be your mentor?

Illyana [smiling]: You will. And your kindness and compassion towards me has been - will be - is - [she rolls her eyes, laughing at her own inability being able to pick a tense] - the defining moment of my life. 

Doctor Strange: I think that is a day I shall look forward to. 

He stands up.

Doctor Strange: For now, I shall call our mutual friend Captain America, and tell him that we have been successful in putting our early warning system in place. 

Impulsively, Illyana gets up and hugs the mage tightly.

Illyana: Please pardon me. I know we haven't really met yet. But I can't help but want to show you my gratitude, for all you've done for me.

Doctor Strange: It is slightly disconcerting, to be thanked for something I haven't yet done.

Illyana: It's possible we may meet again, very soon, on a field of battle. Some of us may not meet again after that battle is done. [she leans in and kisses his cheek] And I want to leave no regrets or unspoken regards behind me. Thank you, Stephen. For everything. Then and now. I will always be grateful. And I have been - and will always be honored to be - your student, and your friend. 

Illyana turns to Carol, and hugs her too.

Illyana: And I do have an order for you, my soldier.

Carol: Oh, yes?

Illyana: When the battle comes, you're not allowed to die. 

Carol: I'd prefer to keep breathing myself. 

Illyana: I mean it, Carol. Stay alive. I've lost enough friends. I don't want to lose any more.

Carol returns the hug, squeezing Illyana tightly.

Carol: So, I am your friend, then.

Illyana: Oh, hell yes, you are. And just remember, we demon sorceresses choose our friends very, very carefully.

Carol: Nahh. You're just a sucker for any blonde with a bloody knife and an open cut on her palm. I have something for you.

She digs into a tiny zip pocket next to her shoulder pad and produces a small device about the size of a pencil stub.

Illyana: What's this?

Carol: It's a communicator. Like a bluetooth attachment, only better. You can fasten to your ear with this little endpiece [she demonstrates] and the button on the end is a "call" signal. As long as I'm anywhere on Earth, you can reach me on this. Could come in handy one day.

Illyana [genuinely touched]: Thank you. 

Carol gives Illyana one last squeeze, and then releases her. 

Carol: When all this craziness is over, let's get together and do something that's actually fun. 

Illyana finds Carol's hand and clasps it tightly. 

Illyana: That sounds like an oath worth keeping.

Carol [grinning]: Damn right it is.

Illyana steps back, looking at both Doctor Strange and Carol Danvers with undisguised affection.

Illyana: Both of you, take care, until we meet again. [to the cuckoos] Come on, girls, it's time to go home. We'll be late for school. 

The girls share a quick hug with Carol.

Phoebe: Bye, Captain Marvel.

Irma: We'll see you soon.

Phoebe: And 'bye, Doctor Strange!

Irma: It was nice to meet you!

Doctor Strange [smiling]: And it has been very pleasant to meet you. Farewell.

He opens the portal a final time, and reluctantly, Illyana turns away to step inside. Irma and Phoebe follow her, and then the portal vanishes. 

Carol turns to Doctor Strange.

Carol: Stephen, is there anything we're going to be able to do against this - this threat?

Doctor Strange: I honestly don't know. But I do know, if the world is to have any chance at all, it will need the Avengers, and Illyana Rasputin and her students. 

Carol: Even that's not going to be enough. I think it's time I started calling in favors, with anyone and everyone I know. 

She gives the mage a quick hug. 

Carol: Thank you for your help, Stephen. I pray to God everything we're doing will be enough.

Doctor Strange: As do I. Farewell, Captain Marvel. 

Carol Danvers leaves the room, headed for the front door. 

Doctor Strange [quoting softly to himself]: "For never two such kingdoms did contend, without much fall of blood."


End file.
